


I Think I Want to Marry You

by Feisty_Slytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Narcissa Black Malfoy, Battle of Hogwarts, Canon-Typical Violence, Draco/Harry is only mentioned, Established Relationship, I love Narcissa, I'm on the fence about Lucius, M/M, RS Fix It Fest 2019, Sirius Lives, Sirius lived, Some Fluff, Some angst, Temporary Character Death, happy endings all around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feisty_Slytherin/pseuds/Feisty_Slytherin
Summary: Draco befriends Harry during their Fourth Year then Sirius Survives the Ministry. Fast Foward to May 1998. The battle of Hogwarts rages and things are made right. This follows Sirius and Remus through the Battle of Hogwarts and the time after. They finally get a second chance at life





	I Think I Want to Marry You

**Author's Note:**

> This was written mainly on a plane. All typos are on me sorry.  
> I specifically didn't mention certain Battle of Hogwarts deaths so you could decide who you wanted to live.

_Spells were firing left and right, Remus was engaged with 2 masked death eaters. Across the amphitheater backed dangerously close to the veil Sirius was in a fierce duel with Bellatrix. A moment too late Remus saw the jet of red light leave Bellatrix‘s wand hitting Sirius square in the chest mid-laugh. Sirius stumbled back as Remus shot forward, but he was too late. Sirius fell back and slipped through the veil. Remus saw Harry running to follow and reached for him._

Remus bolted upright in bed panting. His bare chest slick with sweat, hands clenched in the sheets. He felt the bed shift and two arms wrap around his waist. Sirius hooked his chin over Remus’s shoulder murmuring in his ear.

“It’s ok Moons, it was just a dream. Only a dream. I’m here, I’m ok” Sirius’s voice was thick with sleep, “You noticed in time, you knocked me out of the way. Bella didn’t win.”

Remus focused on the feeling of Sirius wrapped around him. Sirius had finally put back on some weight and muscle after his time in Azkaban. He felt as Sirius pressed light kisses to his shoulder and neck. Remus’s alabaster skin stood in stark contrast to Sirius’s olive. Remus focused his breathing turning back to look at Sirius. Sirius’s usually pristine hair was tangled wildly from their earlier activities. His mercury eyes gleamed in the moonlight streaming into the small cottage.

“Come back to bed,” Sirius asked thin fingers tracing the myriad of scars crisscrossing Remus’s chest.

Remus leaned forward catching Sirius’s lips with his own. The kiss was slow and tender. “I love you” Remus whispered against his lips. Remus laid back down Sirius wrapping himself around him holding him tight. They drifted back to sleep slowly.

……

Sirius woke in the morning the sun shining on his face. Remus was still wrapped in his arms pressed tight back to chest. The morning light turning Remus’s usually dirty blonde hair into shimmering gold. Sirius knew Remus would sleep for at least a few more hours. Especially with the nightmare. The incident had happened almost two years ago, but it still haunted them. They had almost lost each other again. Sirius knew if he had died Remus wouldn’t have been far behind.

Sirius carefully disentangled himself from Remus to start breakfast. He silently padded down the narrow staircase from the small attic loft to the main room. Sirius had escaped the ministry to early after the battle with the death eaters and was still a wanted man. After the Fidelius was broken on Grimuld Place earlier that year Sirius and Remus had moved to a small cottage in the north of Wales that Remus had used for his transformations. Perched in the open kitchen window sat a large Eagle Owl. Narcissa’s owl Persephone. Attached to her leg was a thick roll of parchment.

After Harry and Draco had become friends and then boyfriends during their 4th year at Hogwarts Narcissa had asked Sirius to watch after Draco and had offered to be a spy for the order to secure her sons safety. She made an excellent spy. Not being marked the other death eaters seemed to forget she was there, and she had total control over most of the house elves, which rich blood purists tended to ignore. She had written earlier that week that Harry had managed to get himself captured along with Hermione and Draco and taken to the manor, but Dobby had helped them escape to shell cottage. Two days later Gringots was broken into. Word on the street was it was Harry, Draco and Hermione. Sirius was hoping to have an owl from Draco. Harry was abysmal at writing to keep him and Remus appraised of their task but Draco was a bit better. Draco had become like a Son to Remus and Sirius in the time he had lived with them.

Sirius unrolled the parchment while feeding Persephone treats they kept by the window. Persephone flew off while Sirius performed a series of complicated and unique spells to decode the letter. If anyone at the manor had read the letter first they would have thought it was filled of nothing more than idle gossip for Narcissa’s distant cousins in France.

He skimmed the letter till he reached a paragraph written in bright red near the bottom.

The Dark Lord is planning on taking Hogwarts tonight. He seems to have something hidden in the castle and believes Potter is on his way to retrieve it. Severus has begun discreetly moving the 3rd year and below students to the RoR for quick evacuation once it happens. We are to apparate to just outside Hogsmead and convene in the Hogs Head, Abaforth will hide us and we can slowly make out way into the castle. Every able-bodied member of the order is requested. If Harry is there this could be the end of the war. I have not heard from either Harry or Draco to know if they are heading to Hogwarts tonight. Be safe everyone.

Narcissa’s usually precise hand was shaky. It appeared as if she had just received this information from Kingsley the head of the order and added to the end of her weekly letter. Sirius re-read the urgent message as he felt warm arms wrap around his torso, Remus’s chin now resting on his shoulder.

“Is it from the boys.” Remus asked, worry evident.

“No Cissa. She says that HE is going to attack Hogwarts tonight and we are all needed. Harry might also be heading there but no one knows for sure. I wish the idiot had taken his mirror to the ministry that day.” Sirius said handing Remus the letter as he began a pot of coffee.

“We should head there early try and head Harry off. He probably isn’t aware of the curfew and doesn’t know what he could be walking into.”

“I wish he was easier to contact but patonus’s are too risky not knowing where they are and Hermione did a damn good job making them untraceable. He should have taken that mirror. We haven’t heard from Draco for at least a month maybe more.”

“It will be fine. Harry is strong and he has two of the smartest with him. We can only hope he knows what he is doing and that this is the last one.

……

Sirius and Remus were standing in the courtyard surrounded by the surviving order members and older students. The sun was barely creating the far ridge and any other day it would be an amazing sun rise, but the death toll was too high and Harry and Draco had gone missing after Voldemort had made his ultimatum. They had caught brief glimpses of the boys during the fight but Hermione had no clue where they had headed after Dumbledor’s office. Severus had given Harry a memory according to Hermione but Harry had wanted to view it alone. She hadn’t seen Harry or Draco since. Remus could only assume that Harry had decided to meet with Voldemort in the forest and Draco had followed. Most likely to stop him. Remus hoped they knew what they were doing he wasn’t ready to lose either.

He looked across the courtyard and noticed the army of Death Eaters approaching. In front was Voldemort himself followed closely by 2 bright blondes. Narcissa and Draco he hoped. He caught sight of a third blonde further back. Hopefully Lucius. Harry was nowhere to be found.

As Draco got closer Sirius noticed he was carrying someone. A head of thick curly black hair visible and dirty old trainers Harry loved. Sirius felt his throat close and his eyes begin to burn. No Harry couldn’t be dead. His breath caught as Remus wrapped his arms tighter around Sirius’s waist. Sirius turned burying his nose in Remus’s throat. He had promised Lily and James that he would protect Harry and he had failed. He had failed so many times. He began to sob as Remus held him tighter.

Remus looked forward and caught Draco’s eye. He could tell Draco had been sobbing but he wasn’t. He had a look of determination on his face. He caught Remus’s eye and gave a small nod. They had something planned. Remus tuned out what the Dark Lord was saying as he saw Neville emerge from the crowd. Draco had a wand, was it Narcissa’s hidden against Harry. He saw Harry’s chest rise barely as a wand slid from his sleeve into his hand. Draco’s wand. Harry was alive. Remus let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as he leaned into Sirius’s ear.

“Harry is alive.” He whispered so only Sirius could hear.

Something brown came flying through the air into Voldemort’s awaiting hand. He promptly lit it on fire placing it on Neville’s head. Neville threw it to the ground and pulled out a sword lunging for Nagini. The snake wasn’t fast enough to strike and Neville quickly decapitated her. The carcus landing on the cracked cobblestone with a deponing crack of finality. Hopefully she was the last Horcurx. If she was they could end this.

In the confusion Remus had lost sight of Harry. He was no longer in Draco’s arms. They were both running toward Voldemort who was moving into the Great Hall. Remus shouted as he raised his wand “Harry is Alive.” Chaos broke.

……..

Sirius looked across the Hall Remus was battling with Fenrir with a ferocity he rarely showed. Harry had disappeared again along with Voldemort. Draco was nearby locked in a heated duel with his own father. Spells flying left and right bouncing off protego’s or missing their target. Sirius was ready to run to Remus’s aid when he heard a laugh he hoped never to hear again behind him.

“If it isn’t precious little Sirius.” Cackled Bellatrix. “Not so brave without your filthy werewolf by your side. This time I won’t fail.”

Sirius raised his wand and felt someone at his side. “How about we cut the bad branched Sirius,” Narcissa’s voice cut with cold severity.

Someone stepped to Sirius’s left “I agree sister.” Andromeda spoke next wand pointed and Bella’s chest. “It is long overdue.”

Sirius stood straight wand raised “I think you should be the one scared” Sirius looked Bellatrix straight in her eye.

…….

Remus was fighting back Fenrir trying to keep him away from the children. Siriusly what was wrong with this man. Fenrir’s amber eyes had haunted Remus since the age of 4. He was going to make sure they would never haunt another person. Fenrir stumbled back and Remus stole a glance across the Hall. He noticed the distinctive hair of Lucius and Draco circling each other spells flying. Harry and Voldemort had yet to appear again. He noticed Sirius turning to face Bellatrix. He knew he could hold her off. He needed to end Fenrir to go help. Then he saw Narcissa and Andromeda approach. Sirius would be fine.

Remus turned back to Fenrir slashing his wand hard. Fenrir flew back sliding several feet across the courtyard. He stood slowly looking more man than wolf. Remus didn’t hesitate, “Avada Kadavra.” The sickening green spell hit Fenrir square in the chest. He collapsed to the floor his eyes lifeless staring into nothing. “I hope you rot in hell” Remus spat turning to help a group of blue clad students against a pair of masked Death Eaters.

……

Sirius shot spell after spell toward Bellatrix. Narcissa at his right sending up neat constant shield charms to keep Bellatrix’s spells back. Andy was slashing her wand showing why she was the best duelist of her year. Bellatrix was slowly falling back toward the wall. Fear hidden behind her usual sneer. No other Death Eaters had come to help her. They were all to busy with the other order members and students. He caught sight of Fenrir going down after a flash of green light. Remus was ok for now. Draco was still dueling his father slowly moving the duel to the raised teacher platform.

Andromeda managed to get an expelliarmus to land and Bellatrix’s wand went flying. The three black raised their wands firing silent spell in unison. 

The spells hit her square in the chest launching Bellatrix up into the wall with a sickening crack as her head hit the stones. She fell limply to the ground fear frozen on her face.

They whipped their heads around looking for Draco. Sirius saw a red jet of light leap from Draco’s hitting Lucius in the face. Lucius crumbled unconscious to the floor.

……

Harry came bursting through the door Voldemort hot on his heels. Voldemort jumped on the sole tabke in the middle of the room Harry following. They were yelling at each other but Sirius and Remus were to far to hear. Remus grabbed Sirius’s hand knowing that this was the end. Draco was trying to fight his way across the room to Harry. Voldemort began firing spells at Harry again but Harry had no trouble deflecting the spells. It almost seemed as if Voldemort’s wand wasn’t working for him.

Harry was able to push Voldemort back until he was almost at the end of the table. Voldemort raised his wand firing a jet of green light at Harry. Harry countered with Stupify and the jets of red and green met in the middle. For a moment the green light from Voldemort’s wand seemed to be wining but Harry pushed back the red easily taking over the green.

The spells disconnected and the green light deflected back hitting Voldemort right where his heart should be. He crumpled to the floor, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. The life gone from his body.

The hall was eerily silent for only a moment before the Death Eaters still standing were either falling to their knees or running for the doors. Students and order members started cheering as they captured the Death Eaters they could. Draco reached Harry who collapsed in his arms the adrenaline finally gone. Remus pulled Sirius in kissing him through his smiles. “We won” he whispered against Sirius’s lips.

“Yeah we won. The kid did it.” Sirius laughed before dipping Remus down and snogging him senseless.

……

A few hours after the battle. After the dead were counted and the wounded seen too Remus and Sirius had slipped into a secluded place in the fifth-floor corridor. The were sitting shoulder to shoulder to shoulder legs extending in front of them. Their hands clasped.

“Marry Me” Sirius asked fighting off a yawn.

“What” Remus bolted upright gripping Sirius’s hand tighter.

“Marry Me.” Sirius stated bringing Remus’s hand up kissing his fingers. “Don’t you think we’ve wasted enough time.”

“And you think the best time to ask is when we are exhausted after fighting for our lives.”

“Well yeah.” Sirius answered leaning in for a kiss.

Remus brought up his other hand gently pushing Sirius back. “No it’s not. Try again in a few weeks. After the next moon. I want romance and a ring.”

“Ok, you will say yes right.” Sirius asked laughing.

“That’s for me to know and you to find out.” Remus then leaned in an kissed his future fiancé. (He was going to say yes, duh)

……

On the 3rd of August the Order and Hogwarts students gathered by the black lake. Headmistress McGonagall stood at the front of a long isle guests sat on either side. Sirius walked down the isle first dressed in a well tailored black suit sans tie. Harry escorted him down the isle.

Remus came next escorted by Narcissa. He was in a slim fit burgundy suit and a black skinny tie. Sirius began to cry. He had waited for the day since he was fifteen. Remus face was split with a radiant smile. Remus reached for Sirius entwining their hands.

“I love you” Remus whispered for only Sirius.

“I’m so happy” Sirius smiled back.

The End?

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment or leave a Kudos. Or not I'm not your mom.


End file.
